Because of its functional advancement, operation procedures of a mobile terminal have become more complicated. And with the advancement in functionalities, operation steps for executing a function have also increased. Furthermore, the volume of software to be stored in a mobile terminal is also increasing. With the increase in software volume, the number of defects is also increasing. Regarding these defects, it is practically impossible to detect them all beforehand. Therefore evaluating software installed in a mobile terminal has been performed.
For example, an evaluating method using an automated evaluation tool is known. In order to use the evaluation method of the automated evaluation tool, it is necessary for software installed in the target mobile terminal to include, as one of operation methods of the software, predefined operation procedures. Furthermore, it is necessary for a user to be able to use desired functions by pressing menu buttons or by pressing ten key buttons.
An evaluation method using an automated evaluation tool includes a functional method. In the functional method, a specific function of a mobile terminal is evaluated by a predefined operation procedure. By evaluating a specific function, it is possible to check if the specific function of software installed in a mobile terminal functions properly in accordance with the required specifications.
For example, in the case where a specific function of a mobile terminal that includes an input device such as a touch panel, etc., is evaluated, there is a case in which a process corresponding to the pressing of a certain icon displayed in the touch panel is performed according to a certain scenario. In this case, an area for the certain icon to be selected is specified, and the process corresponding to the pressing of a certain position included in the area is performed by an automated evaluation tool. By having the process for the pressing of a certain icon performed by the automated evaluation tool, it is determined whether the process performed by the pressing meets required specifications or not.
For example, a method of non-linear corrections in touch screens is known (e.g., refer to patent document 1).